lanoirefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cole Phelps
História Phelps nasceu em uma família de São Francisco, seu pai e avô gerenciavam uma companhia de navegação. Ele freqüentou a Universidade de Stanford. Se casou com Marie com quem tem duas filhas. Serviço no USMC Cole foi para a Escola de Candidatos a Oficiais da Marinha dos Estados Unidos, onde tornou-se amigo de Hank Merrill e desenvolveu uma intensa rivalidade com Jack Kelso. Nos dias seguintes a sua contratação, ele recebeu honras por sua bravura, no entanto, durante seu tempo no USMC, ele foi conhecido como o "Dark Shadow" (Sombra Negra) ou considerado como "má sorte" por quem está sob o seu comando durante os combates. Alguns de seus homens muito respeitados, contam sobre sua discrição quase sobrenatural, matando soldados japoneses, sem nunca ser visto. Em seu tempo na corporação ele foi considerado como má sorte; muitos de suas tropas não aprovavam suas ações durante o combate. Ele era parte da equipe de observadores na campanha de Okinawa, antes de ser movido para a divisão de infantaria quando o oficial de alta patente naquela hora precisou avançar através da linha inimiga. Durante a batalha para Pão de Açúcar, quando era hora de avançar através das linhas inimigas, o seu batalhão e Oficial foram mortos. Como resultado, Cole queria recuar, apesar do protesto de seu amigo, Hank Merrill. Pouco depois, ele testemunhou Hank se espedaçar por uma explosão depois que eles se esconderam numa trincheira. Cole ficou em choque. Na manhã seguinte ele foi encontrado por outros homens do serviço do USMC, coberto de fuligem, deitado ao lado de restos de Merrill. Como o único sobrevivente, ele foi promovido a primeiro-tenente e recebeu a Estrela de Prata, o terceiro maior elogio que ele poderia alcançar, só a Cruz da Marinha e da Medalha de Honra, sendo maior. Cole seria sempre assombrado pela sua experiência e sentimento de culpa por ter sido homenageado por sua "falta de coragem." Perto do fim do seu serviço ele foi enviado (juntamente com muitas outras tropas) para limpar os assentamentos e cavernas de quaisquer sinais de forças inimigas durante a batalha de Pão de Açúcar. Cole, sob ordens severas, queria limpar todos os sinais do inimigo nas cavernas e aldeias que ficou para trás outros esquadrões. A atenção meticulosa aos detalhes e insistência em limpar as cavernas de Cole acabou sendo prejudicial, sua equipe ficou muito atrás de outras unidades e Cole se perdeu com seus homens, levando-os para uma emboscada. Isso contrasta com a abordagem de Kelso, que ordenou que seu esquadrão com cuidado se aproximasse de um complexo de cavernas e simplesmente vedar a entrada, prendendo toda e qualquer japonês, seja civil ou militar. Ira Hogeboom, armado com um lança-chamas e seguindo ordens de Cole, avançou após a emboscada colocou a caverna em chamas; só depois é que Cole e sua unidade perceberam que a caverna estava cheia de civis, especificamente mulheres e crianças, que enquanto queimavam, permaneciam vivos e na dor agonizante. A unidade de Cole, assustada e abalada com o que havia acontecido, olhou para Phelps por uma resposta como as mulheres gravemente feridas e crianças se contorciam em agonia em torno deles. Em pânico, Cole ordenou aos seus homens para acabar com o sofrimento da vítima e executar as mulheres e crianças queimadas. Protestando em alta voz contrariado com as ordens, Courtney Sheldon atirou nas costas de Cole, tirando a sua frustração e hipocrisia. Kelso chegou, assumindo o comando da situação e levando os fuzileiros para fora da caverna, ordenando-lhes para que nunca falem do incidente novamente. Depois de receber tratamento de sua ferida em um hospital do exército, Phelps foi dispensado do Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais. Ele voltou para casa em Los Angeles antes do final da guerra se juntando à polícia de Los Angeles. Eventos de L.A. Noire Começando como um policial simples, Phelps demonstrou grande potencial como um oficial, em resolver o assassinato de Peyton Scooter, frustrar um assalto a banco armados e prendendo Wendell Bowers. Depois de resolver o assassinato de Gage Everett, a intuição e capacidade de Phelps foram reconhecidas pelo capitão James Donnelly. Phelps foi logo depois promovido a detetive do departamento de Trânsito em parceria com Stefan Bekowsky. Juntos, os dois resolveram uma série de casos intrigantes, como a descoberta de atos de conspiração, fraude e até assassinato, gerarando uma boa imagem para o departamento. Seis meses depois, Phelps foi promovido a Homicídio tendo a parceria de Rusty Galloway. Phelps e Galloway são designados a uma série de assassinatos cruéis e brutais. No entanto, apesar de fechar os casos e prender suspeitos com fortes evidências, Phelps começou a ver que todos os assassinatos foram ligados uns aos outros e ao assassinato não resolvido Dália Negra. Depois de receber cartas anônimas, provocando a Delegacia de Homicídios, Phelps percebeu que o verdadeiro assassino, o assassino Dália Negra, ainda estava em liberdade. Usando as letras, Phelps e Galloway seguido pelas pistas foram a vários pontos de referência por toda a cidade, em cada local Phelps foi capaz de resolver enigmas e escapar de armadilhas criadas e testadas pelo assassino. A última pista levou à Coroa de espinhos de Cristo, onde encontraram o assassino, revelando-se Garrett Mason. Phelps perseguiu Mason pelas catacumbas da igreja, finalmente matando Mason em um tiroteio no cemitério. No entanto Donnelly chegou e revelou que Mason foi o meio-irmão de um político poderoso e desconhecido, daí o nome de Mason e seus atos deveriam ser mantidos fora do conhecimento público e dos registros oficiais. Para garantir o silêncio de Phelps, Donnelly prometeu que os suspeitos anteriores seriam silenciosamente lançado. Phelps foi mais tarde promovido a Equipe de Narcoticos e em parceria com Roy Earle. O seu primeiro caso juntos envolvido resolver a distribuição de morfina roubada do Coolridge SS, durante a qual eles prenderam vários traficantes e matou Lenny Finkelstein em um tiroteio. Durante últimos casos e investigações, o tempo de Phelps com Earle e a Equipe de Narcoticos lhe deu uma visão sobre a política e a corrupção da polícia de Los Angeles e também da administração da cidade. Phelps e Earle descoberiram mais tarde uma guerra de gangues violentas pela morfina roubada entre o Sindicato do Crime de Cohen e o ex-batalhão da Marina de Phelps. Ao investigar pistas para a morfina, Phelps visitou o clube de jazz Blue Room e questionou a cantora alemã Elsa Lichtmann. Ele mais tarde a seguiu para seu apartamento. Na verdade, Phelps tinha desenvolvido um interesse amoroso em Elsa ao longo dos meses e, apesar de ele ser casado, tinha começado um caso com ela. Phelps e Earle tentram parar as várias tentativas de assassinato nos fuzileiros sobreviventes, enviada por Mickey Cohen. Embora a maioria dos fuzileiros navais morreram, Phelps obteve provas suficientes para provar que Courtney Sheldon foi o responsável pelo roubo e distribuição de morfina. Contudo, antes de Phelps poderia encerrar o caso e extrair uma confissão de Sheldon, ele foi convocado pelo Chefe William Worrell, Comandante Donald Sandler e Donnelly. Eles revelaram as acusações de adultério contra ele, assim o suspenderam. Phelps voltou para casa de Marie, porém ela se recusou a ouvir, sentindo raiva, traída e humilhada, daí o expulsou. Com seu caso publico, transformando-o em um policial em desgraça, Phelps ficou com Elsa. Rebaixado para o Esquadrão de Arson e em parceria com Herschel Biggs, Phelps foi encarregado de investigar uma série de incêndios domésticos. Após uma investigação minuciosa, Phelps começou a suspeitar que a promotora imobiliária Leland Monroe foi de alguma forma beneficiada com os incendios e possivelmente, causando-lhes. No entanto Phelps foi severamente advertido para não investigar Monroe devido a sua proeminente ligação com o alto nível na administração da cidade. Todavia, quando o inquérito seria congelado pela corrupção. Phelps encontrou o nome do beneficiário Lou Buchwalter, que se envolveu em um acidente em uma das casas desenvolvidas por Monroe. Isto despertou a suspeita de Cole, portanto, pediu que ela pessoalmente fosse ver Jack Kelso para ajudar a sua investigação. Graças a própria investigação Kelso privada, eles descobriram uma conspiração cometidos pelo Fundo Redevelopment Suburban, liderado por Monroe, com o apoio de funcionários mais importantes da cidade, incluindo o Prefeito, Chefe de Polícia e Ministério Público. O plano do grupo era construir casas fraudulentas com a intenção de queimá-los pelo dinheiro do seguro de cauda. Phelps confrontado Kelso em seu escritório na Califórnia Fogo e Vida, pedindo desculpas por não ser honesto e inadvertidamente envolvê-lo em perigo. Kelso sentiu culpa de Phelps e confrontou-o sobre o Morro do Pão de Açúcar, dizendo que ele deveria parar de se culpar pela falta de coragem. Com a sua inimizade passado, finalmente, colocar para descansar, os dois concordaram em ajudar um ao outro a resolver seus respectivos casos e acabar com a conspiração. Phelps e Biggs mais tarde descobriram o corpo assassinado de Courtney Sheldon, porém Earle apareceu em cena e calúniando Sheldon como "uma vítima do seu próprio produto". Phelps puxou a arma para Earle furioso, defendendo o falecido Sheldon como uma Marinheiro digno e corajoso. Composto, Phelps aproveitou a oportunidade para dizer que os planos de SRF de Earle estavam falhando e advertiu que sua corrupção seria exposta. Phelps, Biggs e Galloway investigaram a cena do assassinato de Dr. Harlan Fontaine, um outro membro da SRF. Eles também solucionam o seqüestro de Elsa pelas mãos do incendiário. Dentro do escritório Phelps deduziu que o esquema da SRF era para extorquir dinheiro, não por um seguro, mas a partir do governo com o domínio eminente. Para provar isso e derrubar a corrupção da cidade, Phelps estava determinado a prender o incendiário para fechar o caso e para resgatar Elsa. Mais tarde, chegou à ajuda Kelso em uma tentativa de resgate para salvar Elsa. No entanto, enquanto dirigia para o rio túneis foram interceptados por patrulhas da polícia sob as ordens do corrupto Comissário de Polícia Worrell. Fazendo suas maneiras separadas pelo rio túneis, Kelso e Phelps encontrou Elsa sob a proteção da Ira. Como Kelso lamentou a insanidade de seu ex-companheiro, Ira lembrou Phelps de ambos os seus papéis de atrocidade em Okinawa. Phelps realizado Elsa para a segurança como Kelso realizada uma misericórdia matar no Ira. Ajudar Elsa e Kelso o túnel com a ajuda de Biggs, Phelps foi o último a sair. Ao ver uma onda de água correndo vindo em sua direção, Phelps percebeu que estava fora do alcance e tempo para sair. Phelps simplesmente soltou um último adeus a seus amigos antes de ser morto pela torrente violenta de água. Bekowsky, Earle, Dunn, Galloway, Biggs, Kelso, Elsa, Bowron, Worrell, Carruthers, Pinker, Leary, Petersen, Marie e suas duas filhas estavam presentes em seu funeral. Earle entregue o elogio, elogiando Cole como um herói de guerra, suas ações, enquanto com a Polícia e denunciar as falsas acusações feitas contra ele, irritando Elsa no processo. Quando Kelso tentou acalmá-la, Elsa deu um tapa na mão, dizendo: "você se chama seu amigo ..." antes de sair. Quando Biggs apontou que Kelso e Phelps nunca foram amigos, Kelso concordou, mas acrescentou que ele nunca foi de Phelps inimigo. Biggs disse que acredita que Phelps sabia disso. Personalidade Como tenente fuzileiro naval dos EUA no Pacífico durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, Cole fez um monte de coisas que não era motivo de orgulho. Ele foi imprudente e super confiantes, o que causou e garantiu sua rivalidade longo tempo com Jack Kelso. Durante a guerra, ele era muito rigoroso em seguir e obedecer as regras e regulamentos militares, ao contrário de alguns de seus companheiros. No entanto, as ações de Cole também foram ruinosa. Como resultado, ele viu um monte morte e destruição durante a guerra, a partir de seu ato de covardia no monte do Pão de Açúcar e a atrocidade na caverna, que o impactou emocionalmente e mentalmente. Estes eventos continuaram a persegui-lo através de sua vida, e parece atuar como um catalisador para a Cole para buscar redenção pessoal em sua carreira como policial, isso também explica por que Cole não quer falar sobre sua experiência de guerra com seus parceiros. Como um policial e depois como detetive, Phelps mostrou-se como muito inteligente, metódico e adaptável a uma variedade de situações. Cole é levado a manter as ruas de LA limpas e seguras de assassinatos, drogas e corrupção. Ele tem forte senso de justiça e dedicação para proteger as pessoas de LA, portanto, carece de qualquer agenda política e se opõe à corrupção. Cole mostra-se bem educado e inteligente durante o jogo, principalmente através do seu conhecimento de literatura. Ele reconhece um poema deixado por um assassino como "Prometheus Unbound", afirmando seu apreço por Percy Shelley. Além de seu conhecimento de Percy Shelly, Phelps parece admirar Shakespeare, como ele cita versos de peça de Shakespeare, Hamlet, no caso Traffic, The Fallen Idol. Ele também aparece para ler Pulp Magazines depois que ele confronta Rusty sobre seus equívocos sobre o Mal Carruthers. Mais de suas características pessoais são de que ele é muito aberto e humilde, isso é evidente pela sua falta de visão sexista ou racista. Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, Cole viu ambos os lados como iguais e visualizar a invasão japonesa de Pearl Harbor como justificada. Ele ganhou a reprovação de alguns, no entanto, expressando a sua respeitosa, quase simpático ponto de vista, para o inimigo. Humildade de Cole na sua maioria deriva da experiência em Pão de Açúcar, depois de ter sido elogiado e premiado por um ato de covardia, Cole realizou um desprezo pessoal para sua imagem glorificada. Como resultado, ele é modesto e fortemente respeita seus pares e colegas, apesar de suas falhas, embora Roy Earle é provavelmente a única exceção. É possível que Cole, como muitos soldados que retornavam, achou difícil se relacionar com sua esposa depois que ele voltou da guerra. O estresse e trauma de suas experiências haviam mudado Cole, causando uma pressão sobre seu casamento com Marie, enquanto tornando-o emocionalmente distante, portanto, procurou conforto no romance com Elsa. Apesar de seu adultério, ele ainda cuidou de Marie e suas filhas. Criminosos Mortos Leroy Sabo - Após tentativa de fuga pelo assassinato de Lorna Pattison. Garrett Mason - Após revelado ser o assassino da Black Dahlia. Jose Ramez - Após tentativa de fuga e assassinar Phelps. Lenny Finkelstein - Auto defesa e ressistir a prisão. Juan Garcia Cruz - Tentativa de assassinar Phelps. Jorge Garcia Cruz - Killed for his involvement in the Reefer distribution ring. Ernesto Juarez - Killed for his involvement in the Reefer distribution ring. Carlo Arquero - Pelo assassinato de Candy Edwards. Willy Reade - Pelo assasssinato de Julia Randall, Jimmy LeBlanc e tentado por Henry Arnett. Herbert Chapman - Tentativa de assasssinar Phelps and Biggs. Vernon Mapes - Pelo assassinato de Lockheed Employee. Categoria:Personagens